Acatalepsy
by vesaliusm
Summary: Bertukar "kehidupan" dengan Kim Jungkook, membuat Jeon Jungkook harus menikahi Kim Taehyung. Belum lagi ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa Taehyung sangat membenci dirinya. Apa yang harus di lakukan Jeon Jungkook untuk membuat Kim Taehyung jatuh ke "pelukannya" dalam waktu 5 bulan? VKook/Taekook/KookV/Witch/Vampire
1. Prologue

Acatalepsy—Prologue

(n) real or apparent impossibility of arriving at certain knowledge or full comprehension

Pairings: VKook, YoonMin, dan pairing lainnya seiring dengan cerita selanjutnya.

Warning: BoyxBoy, bahasa Indonesia yang tidak sesuai ejaan baku (EYD), alur terlalu cepat atau lambat

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau membuat _kontrak_ denganku, Kim Jungkook. Imbalan yang kau akan terima adalah kebebasan dan kebahagiaan yang ingin kau raih dan aku—

—ingin bertukar tempat denganmu dan _jiwamu _itu.."

"Bagaimana? Kau tertarik akan _kontrak_ kita berdua, _Kim Jungkook_?"

.

.

.

"Baumu seperti mayat hidup… Kau ini sebenarnya manusia atau mahluk _dingin_, Kim Jungkook?"

"Menurutmu? Apa aku kelihatan seperti zombie, Kim Taehyung? Kalau matamu masih berfungsi dengan baik, kau tau aku _ini_ apa kan?"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa menikah dengan mahluk sepertimu."

"Jika dalam 5 bulan kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku, apa kau tetap akan membunuhku, hmm?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti.. Aku pasti bisa membunuhmu kau tau itu kan?"

"Aku tau kau bisa membunuhku, tetapi jika dalam waktu 5 bulan kau jatuh cinta kepadaku dan aku sudah _mati_, apa yang akan kamu lakukan, hmm?

"Yang pasti bukan menangis mayatmu, Kim Jungkook."

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kau ini _apa_, Kim Jungkook?"


	2. Contract

Acatalepsy

(n) real or apparent impossibility of arriving at certain knowledge or full comprehension

Pairings: VKook, YoonMin, dan pairing lainnya seiring dengan cerita selanjutnya.

Warning: BoyxBoy, bahasa Indonesia yang tidak sesuai ejaan baku (EYD), alur terlalu cepat atau lambat

Ketika Jeon Jungkook ingin menikmati angin malam yang berhembus sejuk, pendengaran tajamnya mendengar suara jatuh yang lumayan keras dari lokasi konstruksi bangunan yang sudah terbengkalai.

"Ah elah baru aja nyantai udah ada aja yang menggangu waktu santai ku.." ujar Jeongguk seraya bangun dari bangku taman dan langsung berlari cepat ke arah lokasi konstruksi bangunan.

Sesaatnya sampai di lokasi, indera pengelihatannya disuguhkan dengan badan seorang pemuda yang usianya kira-kira 19 tahun yang sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah yang mengotori seragam sekolahnya itu.

Jeongguk pun langsung mendongak kepalanya melihat lantai atas konstruksi bangunan tersebut. Ia melihat sepasang sepatu sekolah.

'Ah, ini anak ternyata lompat dari lantai atas untuk bunuh diri toh..' batin Jeongguk seraya melihat lagi ke arah pemuda yang mungkin nyawanya sudah berada di antara surga dan neraka karena kehabisan darah.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Jeongguk, ia langsung megambil pisau kecil yang berada di saku kiri bajunya dan mengiris nadi di tangan kanannya. Darah pun menetes tanpa henti dari pergelangan tangan Jeongguk.

Ia langsung membuat suatu _hexagram_ di lantai, lalu menyeret tubuh pemuda itu ke tengah hexagram. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, mata Jeongguk terpejam sembari mulutnya merapalkan mantra.

_Quod contingit ex flos eius accersit_

_Puer tandem reversus ad suum corpus quasi senescentem_

_A taedet animam meam tremor sit super iterum_

_Novi autem quod deterioratus recuperet omnes nati_

_Et erit oriri res est_

Cahaya putih yang menyilaukan langsung keluar dari _hexagram_ yang dibuat oleh Jeongguk. Angin malam yang tadinya berhembus pelan seketika berubah seperti tornado kencang yang seolah-olah siap untuk membunuh siapa saja yang ada di sekitarnya.

Setelah angin tornado itu mereda dan hilang, Jeongguk pun duduk di samping kanan dimana pemuda itu berbaring.

"Kalau dilihat lebih dekat, paras wajahnya mirip denganku juga sih. Gaya rambutnya juga…" ucap Jeongguk bermonolog ria sendiri. "Paling sambil menunggu dia sadar, aku akan bersihkan darah dari badannya ini aja deh.."

* * *

30 menit kemudian

"Ughhh.."

"Aku dimana?"

Pusing pun langsung menghantam seperti palu 2 ton di kepala pemuda manis—yang mencoba untuk bunuh diri- itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih 50 persen tersebut.

Pemuda manis itu mencoba menganalisis keadaannya saat ini. Ia mulai mengusap matanya, lalu pundak serta perut dan kakinya.

"Kenapa aku tidak sakit sama sekali ya.." ujar pemuda manis itu kebingungan seperti anak kecil yang diberi tugas perkalian tetapi materi yang diajarkan kemarin adalah pertambahan.

Ia bangun dan mendapati seorang pemuda juga yang perawakannya sama persis seperti dirinya sedang berjalan menuju arahnya.

Orang yang ia tak kenal itu melempar beberapa ubi rebus ke arah pemuda manis ini.

"Makanlah.. Aku tau kau pasti kebingungan karena baru lompat dari lantai atas seperti orang yang sudah siap masuk _surga _ nanti.." ucap orang yang tak dikenal pemuda manis sambil senyum yang tak bisa ia artikan.

"Kamu siapa emang? Bukankah seharusnya sudah mati!?" tanya dan teriakan pemuda manis itu sekaligus dengan ekspresi herannya.

"_Ehem_…" pria di hadapannya ini berdehem sebentar lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"_I'm your savior.. _untuk penjelasaan lebih lanjut nanti aja, kau habiskan dulu saja makananmu. Oke?"

"Baiklah…" ujar pemuda itu sambil mengupas dan memakan ubi rebus dalam diam, tetapi dalam benak pemuda itu terlalu banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ia ingin langsung tanyakan.

"Ya, benar.. simbol _hexagram_ itu aku buat dengan darahku sendiri.. dan namamu siapa anak muda?" ucap pria yang ia tak kenal itu dengan nada santainya.

Seperti hal biasa bagi pria yang sedang duduk di sampingnya saat ini. Dan pertanyaan terakhir membuat pemuda manis ini mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Padahal kalau dilihat secara fisik, wajah dan tubuh orang yang ia tak kenal ini masih sangat muda dan mungkin sebaya dengannya. '_Wait! Kok ku berasa ada yang aneh ya dengan orang ini?_' batin pemuda ini panik

Berusaha tenang, ia pun menarik dan menghela napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Namaku—Kim Jungkook.." ujar pemuda manis itu memperkenalkan namanya. Pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya langsung tersenyum, seperti tersenyum untuk menahan tawanya.

"_Oh My God.._ _really!?_ Bahkan namamu sangat kedengaran sangat _mewah_ sekali dibandingkan denganku tau!"

"Namamu siapa emang?" tanya Kim Jungkook dengan ekspresi bingungnya.. atau mungkin ekspresi _JUNGSHOOK _andalannya.

"Ah! Perkenalkan.. namaku adalah—"

"—Jeon Jungkook."

Kali ini selain mata Kim Jungkook yang membelalak kaget tetapi mulutnya juga ingut menganga lebar. Terkejut.

Situasi menjadi diam kembali, Jeon Jungkook pun memecah keheningan yang melingkupi keduanya.

"Dan kalau aku liat dari fisik dan wajah kita berdua ini.. benar-benar _sangat_ _persis_ kan? Aku tak tahu lagi.. apa mungkin Tuhan ingin memberiku _karma_ ya? Pertanyaan Jeon Jungkook terakhir itu membuat Kim Jungkook tak tahu harus menjawab apapun.

"Ehem.. Lalu, untuk kejadian aku yang melompat dari gedung ini.. kenapa aku bisa hidup lagi? dan—"

"—Bagaimana kau bisa menyembuhkan atau mungkin jangan-jangan kau membangkitkanku!?"

"Lalu kau siapa? Kenapa kau mau menyelamatkanku!?"

Berbagai pertanyaan yang diluncurkan oleh Kim Jungkook membuat Jeon Jungkook kesal. Entah kesal karena pertanyaan yang belum ia sempat jawab atau perkataan terakhir Kim Jungkook yang membuat ia kesal.

"Hei, bisakah kau bertanya satu-satu? Tidak sopan sekali kau ya." Ucap Jeon Jungkook sambil menyipitkan matanya ke arah Kim Jungkook.

Tak mau kalah, Kim Jungkook langsung berkata,"Emang kayak umurmu berapa sih? Palingan juga baru umur—"

"190 tahun. Jadi bisakah kamu duduk dan berlaku sopan hah!?" Kesal Jeon Jungkook yang membuat pria dihadapannya lagi-lagi tak percaya dan akhirnya duduk ke posisi semula.

"Oke. Aku akan jelaskan.. Namaku Jeon Jungkook dan usiaku 190 tahun. Bisa dikatakan aku mempunyai setengah darah vampir murni dan setengahnya lagi darah _witch_, jadi aku bisa menggunakan sihir tingkat tinggi.

Aku tak tau kata yang tepat, soalnya keadaanmu itu diambang batas mau ke surga ataupun ke neraka. Jadi bisa dikatakan aku membangkitkanmu mungkin atau malah mungkin menyembuhkanmu." Jawab Jeon Jungkook dengan rincinya. Kim Jungkook pun hanya terdiam untuk memproses informasi yang ia dengar tadi.

Otaknya panas, seperti mengelola 20 _terabyte_ dalam satu waktu. Kim Jungkook menghela napasnya dan kembali mengutarkan pertanyaan lagi, "Lalu tujuanmu untuk menyembuhkanku apa? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku mati saja hah!?"

Jeon Jungkook menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan tatapan kesal dan kembali melembut.

"Tujuanku ya.. Bagaimana jika kau membuat kontrak denganku.. Aku ingin jiwa murni yang ada padamu.. _Kim Jungkook.._" ucap Jeon Jungkook sambil senyum _smirk_.

Kim Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Baru saja bangun dari _kematian_nya, sudah mau dicabut lagi jiwanya. 'Astaga Tuhan.. cobaan apa lagi aku ketemu orang macam dia..' batin Kim Jungkook miris.

Baru saja ingin menjawab, Jeon Jungkook langsung menaruh jari telunjuk kanannya di mulut Kim Jungkook.

"_Wait.._ sebelum kau menjawab keinginanku.. Aku hanya ingin tahu.. kenapa—"

"—Kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri, Kim Jungkook?" tanya Jeon Jungkook penasaran, pria di sampingnya hanya menatap Jeon Jungkook lemas. Seperti nyawa terakhirnya itu tertarik ke surga dengan sekali tendang.

"A-Aku..—" Kim Jungkook langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah langit-langit bangunan itu. Mencoba melihat bulan yang bersinar terang dan menata kembali kepingan memori yang menyakiti hati, jiwa dan raganya itu.

Menarik dan menghela napas dalam-dalam, Kim Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku.. lelah dengan semua ini.. aku tak diterima dimana pun. Semua orang membenciku.. Kalau ada mencoba mendekatiku, paling itu hanya orang yang ingin berteman dengan hartaku.

Di sekolah saja.. aku dibully, aku tak berani untuk melawan balik, yang ada mungkin aku balik dengan keadaan namaku saja. Belum lagi dengan keadaan di rumah. Aku merasa tak aman.. Ayahku—" bulir-bulir air mata Kim Jungkook sudah tak bisa dibendung, meluncur dengan bebasnya membasahi pipi putih bersih pemuda itu.

Masih sesenggukan karena tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya, Jeon Jungkook mengelus pundak pemuda itu. Berusaha menenangkan Kim Jungkook, "_Take your time boy.._"

* * *

Setelah tenang dan sudah menghabiskan berpuluh-puluh lembar tissue, Kim Jungkook kembali mengumpulkan napasnya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia merasa tak sanggup untuk bercerita, tetapi pria di sampingnya ini membuat ia merasa aman, tenang dan bisa terpercaya.

"Ayahku.. memliki perusahaan besar, dan itu membuatku otomatis jadi anak _chaebol_. Tapi, ketika sukses sudah melibatkan harta, maka.. itu semua awal nerakaku.. Setiap hari aku pulang selalu khawatir. Apakah aku akan dimarahi atau bahkan menjadi samsak ayahku sendiri.

Setiap dia kali pulang dalam keadaan _mood_ yang tidak baik.. selain dia membawa pulang wanita atau _mungkin_ pria cantik, dia pasti tak lupa untuk melampiaskan kekesalan dan emosinya kepadaku. Aku selalu mencoba kabur dari rumah, tapi hal itu sia-sia karena mata-mata ayahku selalu ada dimana-mana.

Sedangkan, pada saat usiaku 3 tahun.. ibuku membawaku pergi dari neraka itu. Tetapi, ketahuan oleh si _baj****n_ itu dan ia merebutku dari ibuku, seperti aku anak _binatang_. Semenjak saat itu yang ku punya hanya fotoku dan ibu di pantai. Aku.. sangat rindu sekali padanya.. hanya ibuku satu-satunya yang kupunya..

Ketika aku di sekolah pun, meski aku anak _chaebol_ tapi aku tak punya kuasa apapun. Mereka semua membullyku karena mereka tau _baj****n _itu adalah orang yang membuat perusahaan ayah mereka atau apapun itu menjadi bangkrut karenanya.

Ketika aku menceritakan pem_bully_an itu padanya dan _bajingan _itu tahu nama orang yang mem_bully_ku itu berperan penting dalam kesuksesannya, maka dia langsung berkata,_ 'Jika kau berani untuk melukai dia, maka kau akan ku bunuh.'_ Padahal anaknya sendirilah yang disiksa.

Kau tau.. aku seperti boneka yang tidak punya masa depan. Dalam waktu 1 minggu ini, aku akan dinikahkan dengan seseorang pria yang aku tak cintai. Aku sudah lelah hidup. Apalagi satu udara dan darah dengan _bajingan_ itu."

Jeon Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya. 'Ternyata baik orang jaman dulu dan sekarang sama saja. Kalau sudah menyangkut akan harta, tahta dan _wanita_ pasti saja tidak benar,' Batin Jeon Jungkook miris.

Benar-benar cerita pemuda di sampingnya layaknya telenovela yang mungkin kalau ditayangkan bisa lebih dari 1000 episode. Sangat penuh dengan tragedi dan tak ada pemanis dalam hidup Kim Jungkook ini.

'Ah, sepertinya aku mengerti tujuan _ruler _sekarang..'

Senyum jahat Jeon Jungkook merekah ke arah Kim Jungkook dan membuat Kim Jungkook bergidik ketakutan.

"Aku ingin kau membuat kontrak denganku, Kim Jungkook. Imbalan yang kau akan terima adalah kebebasan dan kebahagiaan yang ingin kau raih dan aku—

—ingin bertukar tempat denganmu dan _jiwamu _itu.."

"Bagaimana? Kau tertarik akan _kontrak_ kita berdua, _Kim Jungkook_?"

* * *

A/N: Halo semuanya! aku sebenarnya jadi reader sih hehe.. tapi memutuskan untuk coba publish story ini hehe.. jangan lupa untuk RnR ya! baik itu support ataupun kritik yang membangun hehe~~

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!


	3. Meet You

Acatalepsy

(n) real or apparent impossibility of arriving at certain knowledge or full comprehension.

Warning:BoyxBoy, bahasa Indonesia yang tidak sesuai ejaan baku (EYD), alur terlalu cepat atau lambat.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Kau tertarik akan _kontrak_ kita berdua, _Kim Jungkook_?"

"Aku sih tertarik dengan kontrak yang Jungkook-_ssi_ tawarkan kepadaku. Kebebasan adalah hal yang kuinginkan sejak kecil… Apa kau bisa jelaskan dengan rinci mengenai kontrak ini, Jungkook-_ssi_?" tanya Kim Jungkook pada pria di sebelahnya.

Ia tak mau sampai tertipu dengan imbalan manis Jeon Jungkook. Jangan sampai imbalan yang benar-benar ia harapkan ternyata kebohongan belaka dan berakhir dengan mengenaskan.

"Gampang saja syaratnya, aku akan rapal mantra dan kamu tinggal tanda tangan dengan darahmu saja. Setelah itu kau bebas, tetapi dalam hal ini aku akan menyalin memorimu ke dalam otakku. Jadi, aku bisa menjalankan peranmu dengan baik.

Serta, aku akan ambil jiwa _murni_mu pada saat kau meninggal nanti. Jika kau butuh bantuanku, aku akan ada selalu di sampingmu, tinggal ucapkan namaku 3 kali dalam hati, maka kau sudah bertelepati denganmu.

Bagaimana? Sangat menguntungkan kan bagi kita berdua, Kim Jungkook?" ujar Jeon Jungkook menjelaskan kontrak yang akan Kim Jungkook tanda tangan nanti.

Lalu, Jeon Jungkook mengeluarkan kertas yang ada di saku bajunya. "Dan aku ingin beritahu kepadamu, tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh tau tentang kontrak kita. Jika kau memberitahukan kontrakmu tanpa sepengetahuanku, maka kau akan _mati_.."

Kim Jungkook tahu apa yang ia lakukan ini memiliki resiko yang tinggi, tetapi ia sudah tidak ada jalan lagi. Siapa yang ia bisa mintai bantuan? Keberadaan ibunya saja ia tak tahu, apalagi _teman_.

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan kontrak kita. Namun, sebelum aku pergi jauh.. aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mempersiapkan bekal finansial dan juga pakaian. Bagaimana?" tanya Kim Jungkook seraya mengambil kertas kontrak dari tangan Jeon Jungkook. Namun, percuma saja dia ambil kertas itu, tak ada satu pun tulisan yang ia bisa baca.

"Oke.. _Deal_.. Sekarang kau berdiri di dalam _hexagram_ tadi. Jangan buka matamu.." Jeon Jungkook dengan cepat langsung berdiri di dalam _hexagram_.

Kim Jungkook menutup matanya dan mulai merilekskan tubuhnya sambil Jeon Jungkook merapalkan mantranya.

Setelah mantra dan kontrak di antara mereka berdua sudah selesai, kedua orang tersebut pun langsung beranjak bangun dan pergi dari kontruksi bangunan. Hari itu, Kim Jungkook tidak pulang ke _neraka, _tetapi dia menginap di rumah Jeon Jungkook sebelum dia akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh.

_Memulai dan menata kembali kehidupan yang ingin ia jalani sebagaimana mestinya._

* * *

2 Hari Kemudian

"Ini bekal finansial dan juga pakaianmu, seperti yang kau minta waktu itu. Kalau boleh tau, kau ingin pergi kemana setelah ini?" tanya Jeon Jungkook sambil menyerahkan tas ranselnya yang sudah ia isi dengan pakaian dan dompet lalu menyerahkannya ke Kim Jungkook.

"Aku akan mencoba cari ibuku di Busan , tapi aku mungkin hanya bisa mengirimnya surat." Kim Jungkook menatap pria di sampingnya yang sedang mengambil kantong darah yang ada di kulkasnya.

"Hmm.. Busan ya.. Aku punya tempat tinggal yang sudah tidak ku gunakan lagi di daerah Nam-Gu. Aku akan menyuruh orangku untuk membersihkannya untukmu, bagaimana?" tawar Jeon Jungkook seraya meletakan piring yang di atasnya ada pancake dan sirup _maple_.

"Apa kau yakin Jungkook-_ssi_? Aku menginap di sini saja saudah merepotkanmu.." Jeon Jungkook menatapnya heran.

"Kau tidak merepotkan.. justru aku memberimu tempat tinggal, biar kau tidak susah untuk membayar sewaan. Lagipula tempat itu sudah ku tinggalkan selama 7 tahun," jawab Jeon Jungkook dengan santainya. "Baiklah, Jungkook-_ssi_.. Aku terima tawaranmu.." Senyum Kim Jungkook merekah dan memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya seraya memakan pancake yang sudah disiapkan oleh Jeon Jungkook.

"Umm.. Jungkook-_ssi_, Kau tau kan aku sudah 2 hari menginap di sini. Aku yakin mata-mata ayahku sudah mencariku di semua tempat. Apa kau ada saran supaya kita berdua tidak ketahuan?" tanya Kim Jungkook yang sudah selesai makan kemudian mencuci piringnya.

"Aku sudah punya ide.. Sebentar lagi sudah hampir jam 3 sore. Aku akan pulang ke rumahmu dan kau baru boleh pergi di malam hari agar mata-mata ayahmu tidak terlalu waspada. Sebaiknya, kau warnai rambutmu dan lakukan penyamaran dengan baik. Karena muka kita sangat persis bahkan dari segi suara pun. Kau tau itu kan.."

"Iya juga sih.. Jungkook-_ssi_.. paling aku akan mewarnai rambutku dengan warna merah, hehehe.." jawab Kim Jungkook sambil menyengir melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca serta mengolesi krim _bleaching_ di rambutnya.

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

Jeon Jungkook langsung melihat pesan yang muncul di _smartphone_nya. Tak sampai 2 menit, dari arah pintu rumah, ada seekor burung hantu terbang ke arahnya. Kim Jungkook melihat burung hantu dengan ekspresi senang. _Kapan lagi seekor burung hantu bisa mengirimkan paket kan?_ "Woww! Kerenn!"

Burung hantu itu mendarat di tangan kiri Jeon Jungkook dan melepas sebuah tas dari paruhnya kemudian langsung terbang keluar dengan cepat dari ruangan itu.

Jeon Jungkook membuka tas itu dan memberikan sebuah amplop ke Kim Jungkook.

Kim Jungkook kaget karena ia lihat 1 tiket pesawat ke Busan dan juga _booking-_an hotel. Ia langsung berdiri dan memeluk Jeon Jungkook dengan erat. Senang dan haru pun bercampur jadi satu.

"Terima kasih banyak.. Jungkook-ssi," Jeon Jungkook membalas pelukan tersebut dengan eratnya.

"Sama-sama.. Jangan lupa untuk bahagia ya, Kim Jungkook."

* * *

"Kau bisa mengunci semua pintu rumah dan jangan lupa untuk mematikan air, listrik dan juga kompor gasnya. Kunci rumah kau bawa saja dan sampai di bandara nanti kau akan bertemu dengan temanku, Jung Hoseok. Kau bisa berikan kunci rumahku padanya.

Dia akan mengantarkanmu ke hotel lalu besoknya ke Nam-Gu. Kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya kan?" Ucap Jeon Jungkook sambil mengikat tali sepatunya dan memakai seragam sekolah Kim Jungkook. Ia harus berakting dengan baik.

_Menolong seseorang kemudian bertukar tempatkan juga kesempatan yang sangat langka._

"Sudah semua, Jungkook-ssi.. aku sudah menuliskan semuanya di _sticky notes_ tau.."

"Baiklah.. Aku pergi.."

Jeon Jungkook langsung menutup pintunya dan ia langsung lari ke tempat pemberhentian bus lalu saat bus datang, ia langsung naik dan duduk santai di bus. Kemarin dia sudah menanyakan alamat rumah Kim Jungkook serta langsung menginvestigasi rumahnya.

Tetapi, pada saat ia ingin transit ke bus selanjutnya, di samping kiri dan kanannya sudah dihimpit oleh dua pria berpakaian hitam. 'Hoo.. jadi ini ya mata-mata ayahnya..' batin Jeon Jungkook sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan dan berusaha untuk tenang agar kekuatan aslinya tidak keluar.

"Cepat tuan muda ikut kami. Jika anda kabur, maka jangan salahkan kami kalau tuan muda kehilangan beberapa fungsi anggota tubuh." Ancam pria berpakaian hitam di kanan Jungkook dengan suara pelan.

Tanpa perlu menjawab ancaman itu, Jungkook langsung mengikuti kedua orang tersebut ke arah mobil hitam yang sudah terparkir di bawah pohon rindang di sebelah jalan.

Setelah memasuki mobil itu, Jungkook hanya terdiam memikirkan memori Kim Jungkook yang telah ia salin 2 hari kemarin. Ia merasa risih, karena ada satu memori yang sama dengan dirinya.

Yaitu.. _bertemu_ _Kim Taehyung_.

* * *

Duduk di mobil selama hampir 1 jam tidak terasa bagi dirinya. Ia langsung memainkan ponsel Kim Jungkook.

Sebelum berangkat ke rumah Kim Jungkook, Kim Jungkook memberi ponselnya untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan. Jadi, Kim Jungkook diberi ponsel baru oleh Jeon Jungkook dan ponsel Kim Jeongguk ada di tangannya sekarang.

'Hmm.. Isinya tidak penting. Hanya nomor penting yang bisa dihubungi dan foto langit sore hari saja. Tak ada lagu maupun games. Ini anak hidup di jaman batu kali ya..'

_Kritt!_

Mobil berhenti di sebuah rumah besar yang pagarnya saja dibuka menggunakan remote. Warna rumah itu hanya di dominasi oleh warna _beige _dan coklat muda.

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai.. silahkan temui Tuan Besar di ruang kerjanya,"

"Baiklah."

Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam rumah, suasananya sangat kelam. Meski penerangannya cukup terang, tetapi ruangan ini terlalu hening dan tidak _hangat_ seperti kediamanku.

Ruang tamu di rumah ini banyak sekali koleksi patung dan lukisan dari zaman Barok dan ada juga yang Rokoko. 'Selera ayahnya boleh juga…_kalau dijual_..' batin Jungkook yang memikirkan rencana jahat untuk ayah Kim Jungkook itu.

Aku menarik dan menghela napasku dengan teratur. Mempersiapkan diriku apakah aku akan dihantam pakai patung kecil koleksi ayahnya atau kalau lagi baik **pasti** ada maunya.

_Tok! Tok!_

"Masuklah!"

_Kriett.._

Aku membuka pintu ruang kerja ayahnya. Atau mungkin aku harus ganti panggilan ayahnya dengan _ayahku_..

Namun, aku putuskan untuk tidak mengganti panggilannya karena _ayahku_ tak se_baj****n_ itu kepada anaknya sendiri.

Bau parfum memenuhi indra penciumanku, membuatku pusing dan hampir muntah. Lalu, aku melihat ayahnya sedang duduk dan ada seorang wanita duduk dipangkuannya.

Membuatku _jijik_ amat sangat padanya. Belum lagi dengan rokok yang ada di asbak.

Jika Tuhan menyuruhku membuat pilihan, lebih baik aku disuruh minum jus bawang putih di siang hari daripada melihat pemandangan kedua orang di depanku ini.

"Kau dimana selama 2 hari ini, Kim Jungkook? Mata-mataku sudah mencari keberadaanmu hampir di seluruh wilayah Seoul mungkin juga Daegu. Kau **kemana** hah!?" ayah Kim Jungkook menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya dengan geram sambil memegang sebuah patung kecil.

"Aku diberi tugas.. um.. untuk menganalisis bagaimana proses sebuah lumut bisa berkembang biak. Jadi aku pergi ke pegunungan dan _camping _di sana selama 2 hari." Aku langsung menaruh buku penelitianku di atas mejanya dan berharap kebohongan yang tak masuk akal dari Kim Jungkook berhasil.

Ayahnya entah karena kemasukan roh kuda lumping seperti koleksi patung yang sedang dipegangnya, langsung dilemparkan kearahku.

Aku tak mau menghindar, karena dalam memori memori _dia_, _dia _tak pernah menghindar satu kali pun. Namun, yang pasti dahi sebelah kiriku berdenyut sakit. Walaupun aku setengah vampir, tetap saja aku masih bisa merasakan sakit.

"Kau mau bohong apalagi hah!? Cepat katakan yang sebenarnya atau ku potong lidahmu." Ancam ayahnya sampai membuat Jeon Jungkook mengepal jari-jarinya hingga buku-buku kukunya memutih. Ingin sekali menebas atau mengutuk ayahnya ini.

"Aku tidak berbohong dan tugas itu aku lakukan untuk tugas sekolah nanti! Kalau _Appa_ tak percaya tanyakan saja pada guruku!"

Aku berusaha mengontrol suaraku agar tak terlihat gemetaran. Menahan agar kekuatanku tak lepas dan membuat kedua orang di hadapanku tak menjadi seonggok sampah yang siap untuk dikubur secara diam-diam.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menanyakan pada gurumu. Jika kau ketauan bohong, jangan harap kedua jari kelingkingmu masih ada." Ancam ayahnya dengan suara santai sambil mempererat rangkulan wanita di pangkuannya.

"Satu lagi, Jungkook. Malam ini kau harus berpakaian rapih karena kita akan kedatangan calon suamimu—"

"—_Kim Taehyung_.."

Pundakku langsung bergidik karena mendengar nama itu. Nama pria yang ku cintai dari dulu, bahkan _selamanya_..

* * *

Bulan sudah menunjukkan wajahnya yang terang dan jam di kamarku menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Sebentar lagi, aku akan menemui Taehyung_ku._

Aku sudah bersiap dari jam 6 sore dan pakaianku sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan serta rambutku pun di_style_ dengan sedemikian rupa, untuk menutupi dahiku yang terluka dan masih agar memar.

Proses penyembuhan untuk seorang yang setengah vampir memang lambat dan tidak secepat vampir seutuhnya.

Setelah sadar dari lamunanku, aku merasakan aura kuat memasuki rumah ini. Lalu, seorang pelayan wanita mengetuk pelan pintuku dan memberitahuku untuk segera hadir di ruang makan.

Aku langsung beranjak dari kasurku kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke arah ruang makan.

Setelah sampai di ruang makan, aku langsung ke arah tempat dudukku seraya memperkenalkan diri kepada dua orang di hadapanku.

"Namaku Kim Jungkook, senang bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Kim Hyung Jo-_ssi_ dan Kim Taehyung-_ssi_.."

Taehyung merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Kim Jungkook. Aura pria di hadapannya sangat berbeda, seperti ada kekuatan magis yang melingkupi pria muda di hadapannya.

Dari tampilan fisik Kim Jungkook pun terlihat sempurna, kulit putih bersih, matanya yang bulat dan juga pada saat tertawa pelan terlihat gigi kelincinya. Perlahan hati Taehyung jatuh pada pemuda di depannya ini.

Namun, logikanya terus memperingatinya supaya tidak lengah.

Karena dibalik wajah yang tampan, _mungkin_ terselip suatu kegelapan yang ditutupi dengan baik.

"Jungkook, lebih baik kau ajak Taehyung berkeliling rumah sambil kalian berkenalan." Perintah ayah Jungkook yang melihat Kim Taehyung sudah menghabiskan makan malamnya.

Sedangkan, Jungkook hanya meminum _wine_nya tanpa menyentuh sedikit pun makanan yang tersaji di meja makan.

Jungkook tersenyum simpul seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Ayo, Kim Taehyung-_ssi_.."

"Baiklah.." Taehyung pun berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Jungkook. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sambil ia berjalan entah kemana mengikuti Jungkook.

Saat pemuda di depannya berhenti tanpa ia sadari, Taehyung menabrak Jungkook dan ia hanya meringis pelan. Punggung belakang Jungkook seperti tembok.

"Ah, _mian.._ aku tak melihat kau berhenti, Jungkook-_ssi_.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Taehyung-_ssi_. Kalau bisa panggil aku Jungkook saja." Ujar Jungkook santai dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Umm.. bagaimana kalau kita duduk di taman ini sambil menikmati angin malam dan pemandangan di sini, Taehyung-_ssi_?" tanya Jungkook mengarahkan pandangannya ke Taehyung.

Jungkook membawa Taehyung ke taman belakang. Ia lebih memilih mengajak Taehyung ke taman belakang dibanding berkeliling rumahnya. Karena memori _dia_ itu tidak ada informasi mengenai _indah_nya rumah ini serta ia terlalu lelah karena tak memiliki stok energi untuk berbicara.

"Boleh kok.. dan juga kalau bisa kau panggil aku Tae saja.." Taehyung langsung duduk di salah satu tempat duduk dan Jungkook pun di sebelahnya.

"Tapi, Taehyung-_ssi_.. kita beda 2 tahun dan juga kalau aku memanggilmu dengan Taehyung-_hyung_ bukannya agak aneh ya? Tae_hyung-hyung_.. "

Suasana menjadi sedikit _awkward_ karena Taehyung pun bingung harus menjawab apa atas humor garing Jungkook. Sedangkan logikanya terus memaksa dia untuk pergi dari pemuda di depannya.

Ia merasakan kekuatan magis yang ia tahu efeknya membuat merilekskan tubuhnya, tetapi sekaligus membuat pening kepalanya. Serta, jika ia terlalu lama berada di sini maka efeknya bisa membuatnya pingsan.

Taehyung menghela napasnya dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri perbincangan basa-basi ini, Jungkook?"

Ekspresi wajah Taehyung berubah, menatap tajam Jungkook. Jungkook menatap pemuda di depannya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Maksudmu apa Taehyung-_ssi_? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu.."

"Heh.. lalu—" Taehyung menyeringai sinis dan mengambil sesuatu di pinggangnya.

"—Kenapa baumu seperti mayat hidup, hmm? Kau ini sebenarnya manusia atau makhluk _dingin_, Kim Jungkook?"

Memang Jungkook setengah vampir, tetapi.. bukannya ia sudah menutupi auranya dengan baik dengan kekuatannya? Dan darimana Taehyung bisa tau tentang makhluk _dingin_?

Jantung Jungkook berdetak sedikit cepat, berusaha tidak terkejut dengan pertanyaan atau mungkin pernyatan dari Taehyung yang di tangan kananya sudah ada pistol seperti _hunter _vampir profesional.

"Menurutmu? Apa aku kelihatan seperti zombie, Taehyung-_ssi_? Kalau matamu masih berfungsi dengan baik, kau tau aku _ini_ apa kan?"

Entah Jungkook sudah gila atau mungkin ingin menggali kuburnya sendiri dengan jawaban seperti itu.

Namun yang pasti, dia sudah masuk ke dalam sangkar singa. Kalau ia maju maka ia akan diterkam singa, tetapi jika ia mundur.. pintu keluar sudah tertutup dengan rapat. Mencari mati dengan cara pelan namun pasti.

"Jika kau tahu aku adalah makhluk _dingin_.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Taehyung-_ssi_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Wow.. akhirnyaaa~~ JK ketemu Tae T.T Aku berusaha untuk mempercepat 'sedikit' alurnya agar tak terlalu bertele-tele. Aku baru dalam proses menyingkirkan writer block sih, jadi maaf jika ada beberapa scene yang agak kesannya membosankan gitu..

Silahkan di RnR baik itu support atau pun kritik ya! Karena review kalian bisa menjadi semangatku hehehe XD

And Thank You yang review di chapter sebelumnya dan berbagai support apapun itu ^^/

See you guys di chapter selanjutnyaa~~


End file.
